


Fan Art for Too Old For Fairy Tales

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [36]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art for Too Old For Fairy Tales by Corvidology.These are original illustrations and I claim all copyrights over them. Please do not repost them anywhere without permission. The images are suitable for all viewers.





	Fan Art for Too Old For Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).



Today is the posting day for [Too Old For Fairy Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658269/chapters/39059824) by the lovely and talented Corvidology. It's a Person of Interest fic (omg, I still miss that show... *gets sniffly*) AND it involves soulbonding, which is one of my favorite tropes. W00T! So, go read it and give Corvidology some much-deserved love for it. As always, it is a privilege to share the stage with her :)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/513342/513342_original.png)

Both illustrations made in PowerPoint.


End file.
